Pat
Pat is an ordinary child in the game ''Galerians: Ash''. He lives in the Airbase during the war against mankind and the last galerians. He is known as the best hacker that can hack any computer devices and also is a student Air Beagle pilot belonging to the army. His full first name is Patrick. Personality Pat is easy going, active, humorous, humble, kind and has a darling personality to his close friends but has a serious side that comes out when Dr. Pascalle (Lilia) is kidnapped by Romero. He has a lot of talent and is blesses with brain power because he is very smart. He gets a kick out of everything in life and has a youthful attitude even when he gets older. He enjoys taking risks but helps those in need. It shows that he can be a bit of adventurous due to he is very outgoing. He has a hard time letting go and will go out of his way to make things work. On the other hand, he may pretend that it does not affect him when he knows it does. He's very young due to his age as 13 years old, which takes Rion by some surprise at first, and has a habit of tugging at his fingerless gloves because he thinks he's cool. Galerians Before Pat makes a scene to the game he was on his way to Airbase from another location. The user first meets Patric on the airship beagle that is in the underground passes way. When Rion arrives they both greeted each other. Of course, Rion knew who Pat was before he even met him. Pat tells him how much of a good hacker he was and can tell the Rabbits where to go. Rion seems surprised how Pat knew so much about computers and being a pilot because of his young age. After greeting each other, Pat takes Rion to the Uranium Factory so he can go on a search for Ash. Pat notices galerians are the only ones that can breathe Radio Active Air and there was something different about them more than just having supernatural powers. He confronts Rion that "He's in the sky and he's on his own". It is shown he gets scared easily but tries to hide it of anything needs necessary. After Rion leaves the beagle Pat starts cleaning due to his nature because he likes things nice and neat. A while later after Rion returns from the uranium factory, the user sees Pat sitting down like he was waiting for Rion to return or bored out of his mind. When returning Pat seems to be happy to see Rion but wanted to know about Ash. He some reason has a big dislike of Ash maybe due to his hatred towards humans and calls him names such as dog because of his cold personality. When Pat arrives back at Romero's base, enemies are attacking it leaving Pat hiding in the beagle when the danger is near. Rion leaves the beagle again leaving Pat alone. When he leaves Pat locks the door leaving Rion all on his own. It is unknown what Patric is doing in the air beagle while hiding from the foes. It is possible he is watching the fight through the window of the beagle or he could be trying to hack the enemies to get them to leave so he can be left. Some point in the game While Rion was in Nitro's fantasy world, Pat eavesdrop on Romero and discovers his wicked plains against the mankind was working with Ash all along. Romero is betraying the others and sells Ash DNA information needed to access Elaine, the air base's main computer. Pat warned Lilia, but she rejected and refused what he had told her. Pat was crushed but did not try anything let him down. At that time Romero knew what Pat had found out and ended up kidnapping Lilia holding her against her well. Pat tries to stop him but failed due to Romero being like a robotic zombie (Similar to Parano's creations). Lilia drops her communicator and Pat picks it up. Romero tries to escape and Pat goes after him into the underground passageway. Romero gets the base gets under attached again making Pat propitiously go hiding in the beagle for cover. He tries contacting Rion with it but with no luck. Rion returns to the real world to discover that the base is under attack again, but this time much worse. Pat had Lilia's communicator and uses to get contact with Rion. He tells Rion that Lilia has been kidnapped by Romero and told him that he was a trader. Rion. He tells Rion that Romero was heading to one of the air beagles which Rion doesn't make it in time so he goes in Pat's beagle to go head to the uranium factory. Rion tells Pat to take care of Lilia while he goes up agents Ash. Pat listens to Rion's orders and does so. On a secret ending At the end of the game, (Happens to be 10 years later leaving Patrick to be 23) Rion confronts him to delete all his data and Ash's. He fulfills Rion's wish. (The the ending making it show in Galerians: Ash version that Rion and Ash are robots). It is unknown how he dies later in life. Trivia * Fans often mistaking him as a [[Galerian|'Galerian']].' * Pat usually takes Rion where he needs to go in the game. * Fans often mistaking him as a female due to his appearance of his long hair. * Pat wears a necklace of Mother Mary around his neck. It is shown he is Catholic the opposite of Rion's belief. * Pat likes to hide due to his young age and nature he doesn't know how to fight. See Also * 'Pat's Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Galerians: Ash Characters